Crimen Imposible
by Haibara14
Summary: Distintas historias de crímenes interesantes que se me ocurren. ¡1º Crimen: "La leyenda demoníaca (Parte 3)"! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Maho? ¿Qué es esa figura en medio del bosque? Un cadáver aparece de la nada en medio del bosque, y Conan se queda sin ninguna pista. ¡Dejad comentarios!
1. Crimen 1 (Aparición)

**Crimen Imposible**** (Capítulo 1: La leyenda demoníaca I)**

**(Bueno, ésta es una nueva historia de Detective Conan (¡por fin!) en la que voy a relatar todos los crímenes extraños que se me pasen por la cabeza -_-. Creo que será bastante interesante ver qué sale xDDD También intentaré que aparezcan personajes de casos anteriores xD)**

(Éste es el primer capítulo de una saga de, por lo menos, seis. Espero que os guste :D. En este primer capítulo vuelve a aparecer Maho Izumi, que como todos recordáis (¬¬), aparece en los capítulos 603-605, el caso de la Sesión de Espiritismo. Bueno, sólo eso. Seguid leyendo xDDD)

El timbre volvió a sonar. Ran Mouri no paraba de correr de un lado a otro organizando el caos al que su padre llamaba "lugar de trabajo". Aunque lo único que se podía ver eran periódicos viejos tirados y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por todas partes.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas limpio esto? –gritó Ran limpiando rápidamente el escritorio tirándolo todo a la papelera de abajo.

-No te metas en los asuntos de adultos, hija. –respondió Kogoro Mouri tranquilamente atándose el nudo de la corbata detenidamente. Mientras tanto, Conan observaba la escena un tanto divertido. No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, y tampoco sería la última…

Cuando por fin todo parecía lo bastante limpio y ordenado como para recibir visitas, Ran abrió la puerta todo lo rápido que pudo, y nada más abrirla se llevó tal sorpresa que casi calló al suelo. El cliente era una chica de unos veinte años, de pelo corto azul, con una horquilla sujetándole el flequillo. Una blusa rosa con estrellitas azules y una larga falda azul claro que le llegaba a los tobillos. Llevaba un bonito bolso beige apoyado en el brazo derecho. Si Ran recordaba correctamente, esa chica era…

-¿Maho? –preguntó Ran aún paralizada por la sorpresa, mientras la chica sonreía tímidamente y saludaba con la mano.

* * *

-Últimamente he estado recibiendo cartas horribles. –dijo Maho tranquilamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de té. Los tres la miraban patidifusos. –Dicen que van a matarme por la maldición de la Chica Celestial.

-¿Chica Celestial? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ran asustada mientras Conan la miraba con su típica cara de _venga ya_.

-En mi pueblo, es una leyenda que relata la historia de una joven que fue acusada de bruja en el Periodo Edo, y al no poder probar lo contrario, fue quemada viva en la hoguera; pero mientras ardía unas alas de ángel salieron de su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron color rojo, y emitió un grito espeluznante que se convirtió en el símbolo de mi pueblo. Pero cuando registraron su cadáver carbonizado, no encontraron ningunas alas. Desde ese año en adelante, hasta ahora, su espíritu se ha ido apareciendo _con las alas_ durante toda la Semana Sagrada, la cual empieza el día 23 de Agosto y acaba el 29 de Agosto.

-¡Pero, la Semana Sagrada empieza hoy! –gritó Ran horrorizada. Esta vez incluso Conan estaba aterrado.

-Por eso venía a pedir sus servicios, señor Mouri. Me gustaría que me acompañase durante toda la semana para protegerme. –susurró Maho admirando lo brillante que estaba el suelo.

-Me gustaría ver las cartas. –Maho sacó un par de cartas de su bolso y se las tendió a Kogoro. Él sacó una al azar y comprobó el contenido. Una nota bastante macabra hecha pegando letras de revistas, sin dirección ni firma.

-Déjame ver. –dijo Conan subiéndose encima de Kogoro para poder ver la carta. _Era justo como él se la imaginaba_. Salió de sus cavilaciones y bajó rápidamente de encima de Kogoro antes de que él pudiera atraparle y darle otro golpe.

-Muy bien. La protegeré por encima de mi vida, señorita Maho Izumi. –dijo Kogoro galantemente, ignorando los actos del _crío_, sorprendiendo a Conan y Ran. -¿Por cuánto? –la admiración de Conan y Ran por Kogoro desapareció rápidamente en cuanto formuló esa pregunta.

-Pues, no cuento con mucho dinero, pero… -dijo Maho sonriente mientras sacaba un pequeño fajo de billetes de su cartera.

-¡Eso es una birria por una semana de mis servicios! –exclamó Kogoro riéndose en la cara de Maho. Entonces su risa fue inesperadamente interrumpida por un puñetazo de Ran en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Es que te da igual lo que pase? –gritó Ran demasiado alto visiblemente enfadada. Cogió a Kogoro y lo arrastró a la sala de al lado y cerró la puerta. Se hizo el silencio. Conan y Maho miraban la puerta cerrada. Entonces se escucharon puñetazos y gritos de Kogoro. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kogoro y Ran salieron de la habitación. Kogoro se veía muy destrozado y Ran salía sonriente. –Mi padre aceptará tu caso encantado.

Maho admiró la escena y sonrió nerviosamente y asintió, y Conan puso su cara de _mi vida es muy extraña_.

* * *

-¿Y ese pueblo tuyo… está muy lejos? –preguntó Kogoro mirando fijamente la carretera. _¡Cuántos baches tenía! _Volvió a girar bruscamente su coche recién alquilado para no caer en un gran bache.

-No, nos quedan unos pocos kilómetros para llegar. –susurró Maho tímidamente. De repente a lo lejos se vio un alto templo de muchos pisos, que brillaba enteramente de color rojo. –Sí, ya hemos llegado.

Conan y Ran admiraban asombrados la hermosa escena de las bajitas casas de campo que formaban el pequeño pueblo de Noritsu, del cual era natal Maho, comparadas con el alto templo de la ciudad, que refulgía color rojo bajo el cielo estrellado. Maho se dio la vuelta en el asiento del coche y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿No es precioso? –dijo Maho en sus característico susurro. Esos susurros le trajeron agrios recuerdos a la memoria a Ran… Recordó lo miserable que se sintió Maho confesando su triste infancia en ese bonito pueblo. Ran volvió en sí y se fijó en la amplia sonrisa de Maho. Después de todos los baches que Maho se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida, había seguido adelante. Era una persona muy fuerte. Ran le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué el templo brilla de color rojo? –preguntó Conan poniendo su característica voz de niño preguntón.

-Por las lámparas de tela rojas que cubren casi toda la superficie del templo. Todos los años se fabrican miles de esas lámparas que sólo se usan para esta situación, y cuando acaba el festival, el último día de la Semana Sagrada, todas se queman junto con un maniquí con unas alas y un vestido cubierto de algodón, para conmemorar la muerte de la joven de la leyenda. Es nuestra forma de rendirle culto. –Conan asintió y sonrió mirando la torre. _Qué interesante…_

-¿Y sólo celebráis eso y decoráis el templo? –preguntó Ran visiblemente aburrida ante la idea de pasar una semana entera en un pueblo con nada mejor que hacer que observar un templo brillar de color rojo.

-Claro que no, también hay un festival y puestos. –ambas chicas sonrieron y empezaron a planificar lo que iban a hacer durante toda la semana.

-Que no se te olvide que tu vida corre peligro, Maho. Yo iré contigo a todas partes y estaré cerca de ti en cualquier momento, ¿vale? Sólo te pido que no te alejes mucho ni te metas en sitios peligrosos o desconocidos. –dijo Kogoro en un modo profesional, sorprendiendo mucho a Conan. _Sí, ésta va a ser una semana muy larga…_

* * *

Al llegar las doce de la noche, llegaron al pueblo y aparcaron el coche en la casa de Maho. Al haber muerto sus padres cuando ella era joven, ella se había quedado toda la casa para ella sola, la cual era muy grande y espaciosa. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando fueron interrumpidos por dos chicas que saludaron a Maho.

-¡Hola, Maho! ¿Es éste el detective que dijiste que ibas a buscar? –dijo una chica de unos veinte años, con gafas y el pelo moreno recogido en una coleta. Tenía pecas que le daban un aspecto bastante adorable, y llevaba un largo kimono rojo.

-Sí, os presento al famoso Kogoro Mouri, a su hija Ran, y al pequeño Conan. –las dos chicas se miraron y exclamaron asombradas. Kogoro empezó a reír triunfante, mientras Conan y Ran se miraran sintiendo una profunda vergüenza ajena.

-¡Es un honor conocerle! Me llamo Natsumi. –dijo la chica de la coleta. –Y ella es Noriko. –dijo señalando a la chica que tenía al lado.

-Es un honor. –dijo Noriko visiblemente entusiasmada. Parecía un poco más mayor que Natsumi, tenía el pelo negro largo y unos preciosos ojos azules, y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara. También llevaba un kimono rojo, que seguramente sería tradición del pueblo. -¿Te vienes al festival a pasar el rato, Maho? –dijo Noriko aún con esa amplia sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero por el tema de las cartas, es mejor que me queda en mi casa esta noche. –ante la visible decepción de sus amigas, se apresuró a añadir que a los próximos días sí saldría, a lo cual ellas respondieron con un suspiro de alivio. Tan rápido como las dos aparecieron, las dos se fueron despidiéndose alegremente de los cuatro.

-Tus amigas parecen muy simpáticas. –dijo Ran visiblemente feliz.

-Sí, lo son. –a Maho se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en la cara, que tan rápido como apareció se fue. Dos chicos pasaron al lado suya, y al verla, se acercaron.

-Vaya, pero si es Maho _la Palurda_, ¿qué te cuentas, chata? –preguntó el más alto y musculoso de los dos, tenía el pelo negro largo recogido en un coleta y estaba muy bronceado. Maho se asustó y se escondió detrás de Ran, la cual apretó los puños desafiante. -¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

-¡Nadie que os importe, payasos! –gritó Ran intimidantemente, mientras Conan y Kogoro los miraban perplejos.

-Uh, vaya con la gatita. ¿Te vienes con nosotros, chica linda? –dijo el chico musculoso acercándose a Ran.

-¡Eh, aléjate de mi hija, gusano! –gritó Kogoro interponiéndose entre su hija y el chico.

-Relájate, carcamal. No queremos que te dé un infarto. –dijo el chico alejándose de Kogoro, mientras el otro chico permanecía a una distancia prudente y miraba perplejo a su amigo. –Venga, Okita, pasemos de este grupo de idiotas. –dijo el chico musculoso alejándose. El otro chico, el cual era moreno y con gafas, bastante bajito y enclenque, parecía susurrar un _lo siento _y después siguió al chico musculoso dando zancadas.

-¿Quién es ese imbécil? –preguntó Ran aún visiblemente tensa.

-Él es Takeo, y el otro es Okita. Takeo lleva metiéndose conmigo desde la guardería. –dijo Maho visiblemente afectada y entristecida.

-Tú pasa de esos imbéciles, el mundo está lleno de ellos. Lo único que tienes que saber es que tú eres una buena persona y tus amigas también. –dijo Kogoro abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando dentro.

* * *

Ran no podía dormir, estaba demasiado emocionada con todas las emociones de este día. No podía esperar a que llegase mañana. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y vio a Conan durmiendo plácidamente. _Era extraño que durmiese con las gafas_, pensó. Pero si a él le gustaba, no podía quejarse. Ran sonrió. Qué adorable se veía.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que la estaban mirando. Se levantó un poco en la cama y Conan se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Miró en toda la habitación, y no había nadie más. Maho dormía dos habitaciones hacia la derecha y Kogoro en la del medio, _por si pasaba algo_. ¡Era imposible que la estuviesen mirando!

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama cuando volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación. Entonces volvió a levantarse y se giró lentamente hacia la ventana, y lo que vio le causó tal horror que casi se desmayó del susto. _Una figura amorfa que parecía humana vestía un vestido blanco y tenía unas alas que resplandecían a la luz de la Luna. La extraña figura miraba el suelo, y cuando Ran miró hacia ella, la figura la miró fijamente y vio que sus ojos brillaban color rojo fuego._

Entonces Ran chilló. Chilló como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. La figura no se movió, es más, parecía que iba a entrar en la habitación. Chilló incluso más fuerte y Kogoro y Maho entraron rápidamente en la habitación encendiendo la luz. Kogoro se lanzó sobre su hija y Conan despertó al instante. Los dos agitaron a Ran y preguntaron qué había pasado, y Ran con la mirada reflejando puro terror señaló la ventana. Los dos se giraron rápidamente para mirar por la ventana, pero allí fuera _no había nada_.

**¡Primer capítulo terminado! Espero que os guste, porque después de todos los ánimos que he recibido, sería decepcionante ¬¬. ¡Espero muchos comentarios!**


	2. Crimen 1 (Asalto)

**Crimen Imposible**** (Capítulo 2: La leyenda demoníaca II)**

**(Sí, habéis leído bien el título ¬¬. Este capítulo se vuelve incluso más macabro. Os dejo que divaguéis todo lo que queráis sobre qué pasará en este capítulo xDDD. ¡Seguid leyendo!)**

(Eh… algo xDDD Por cierto, los párrafos enteros en cursiva son las narraciones que hace Shinichi por su cuenta, como en el capítulo de _la Sirena Desaparecida (222-224)_, o en el_ Asesinato del Famoso jarrón (98-99)_. Me encanta cuando hace esas narraciones xDDD)

-¡Pero os juro que de verdad la he visto! –volvió a gritar Ran mientras desayunaba. Kogoro, Conan y Maho la miraban totalmente hartos de la conversación.

-Mira, Ran… No es que no te creamos. Es que… -empezó a decir Kogoro sin saber cómo seguir.

-Simplemente estabas cansada, aterrorizada y viste algo que confundiste con la chica de la leyenda. –terminó Conan tranquilamente comiendo su desayuno.

-¡Pero que de verdad la he visto! –repitió Ran amenazante mirando a todos con cara de mala leche para que se convencieran de que de verdad había visto a la chica de la leyenda en la ventana. Escudriñó la cara de todos amenazante hasta que vio la cara de Noriko, que no debería estar ahí. -¿Eh? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Noriko pareció sentirse ofendida, y exclamó:

-¡Vivo aquí! –Ran la miró confusa y Kogoro y Conan parecieron caer en la cuenta de que ella no debería estar aquí, a lo que Maho respondió con una palmada en la frente.

-¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado! Como me sentía muy sola en esta casa cuando mis padres murieron, le dije a Noriko, que vivía en un piso alquilado, que se viniera a vivir conmigo, y así no me sentía tan sola y además me podía ayudar con las tareas de la casa. –las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Y, exactamente, cuándo murieron tus padres? –preguntó Conan tranquilamente recibiendo una severa mirada de Ran. Sin embargo, Maho no pareció molestarse por la pregunta.

-Bueno, pues murieron hace dos años en un accidente de coche. –al ver las caras de compasión de Ran y Conan, añadió: -Sí, tenéis razón, toda la gente que me importa muere. –al terminar la frase, se levantó, y salió de la habitación.

Ran intentó levantarse rápidamente para ir tras ella, pero Noriko la paró. –Déjala, en estos momentos siempre le gusta estar sola. –Ran miró el camino que había seguido Maho con tristeza. Conan añadió:

-¿Y tú por qué vivías sola en un piso? –preguntó Conan inocentemente mientras Ran le miraba otra vez _con caras raras_.

-Porque me mudé a este bonito pueblo, y un piso era lo más barato. –respondió Noriko dulcemente.

-¿Y por qué? –volvió a preguntar Conan. Una mirada de odio apareció de repente en la mirada de Noriko, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

-Porque me gusta este pueblo. –volvió a responder Noriko dulcemente.

* * *

_El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, sin problemas ni sobresaltos. Cuando llegó la noche, Natsumi llamó a la puerta. Iba vestida con su kimono rojo. Las chicas, incluida Ran, aparecieron en la puerta con sus kimonos rojos. El de Ran era un que le había prestado Maho, para que así fueran las cuatro a juego._

_Bueno, y aquí estábamos, Tío Kogoro y yo, con cara de aburridos, detrás de las cuatro chicas que charlaban animadamente, recorriendo el festival de cabo a rabo. Ya serían más o menos las dos de la mañana, así que como comprenderéis, yo estaba harto aburrido, así que presté atención a la charla de las chicas._

-¿Ran, y ese novio tuyo… Shinichi? ¿Cómo es? –preguntó Noriko con sonrisa pícara y Ran miró al suelo sonrojada.

_Yo también me sonrojé, claro está. ¿Por qué vayamos a donde vayamos Ran siempre tiene que hablar de mí? No tenía ganas de escuchar la misma conversación de siempre, y al parecer el Tío Kogoro tampoco, así que nos paramos en el primer puesto que encontramos. Era un bonito puesto tecnológico, que no pegaba para nada con el ambiente rural de este hermoso pueblecito. _

_El Tío Kogoro pareció fijarse en una pequeña cámara de video de bolsillo, bastante barata, y sonrió. A saber que se le habría pasado por la cabeza a ese viejo borracho. _

_La compró y se la dio a Ran, y dijo:_

-Toma, hija. Para que la próxima vez que veas al fantasma te podamos creer.

_Todos empezamos a reírnos, pero lo que de verdad no nos esperábamos era que Ran parecía habérselo tomado en serio, y asintió al Tío Kogoro dejándolo con cara de bobo, de la cual yo me reí, y acabé recibiendo otro coscorrón. _

_Y allí seguíamos, yo detrás de todas las chicas con una cara de aburrimiento universal, y Kogoro al lado de ellas fardando de lo buen detective que era. Eso no se lo creía ni él. Maho miró su reloj y se dio cuenta, por fin, de lo tardísimo que era, así que por fin nos fuimos a casa, nos despedimos de Natsumi y nos fuimos a dormir tranquilamente. O eso pensábamos, porque lo que iba a ocurrir en toda la noche no lo olvidaríamos jamás._

* * *

Ran volvió a tener ese horrible sueño. La chica la perseguía, la cogía… _la mataba_. Volvió a despertarse gritando y sudando. Comprobó que estaba en su habitación y suspiró relajada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que… su padre estaba durmiendo en un futón al lado suya.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kogoro dio la media vuelta en el futón y entreabrió un poco los ojos. Parecía cansado y molesto.

-¿No te acuerdas, hija? Me has dicho que duerma contigo en tu habitación por si el fantasma volvía a aparecer. –Ran suspiró aliviada. –Y ahora haz el favor de dormirte ya, y dejar de gritar. –Ran se sonrojó un poco y se movió en la cama a su derecha, y vio a Conan con la cabeza tapada por la almohada.

-Lo siento. –susurró Ran y volvió a intentar dormirse. Pero justo en ese momento un enorme chirrido resonó en toda la habitación.

Kogoro y Ran saltaron rápidamente del futón y la cama, respectivamente, y Conan mientras se levantó lentamente. El chirrido volvió a resonar; _no era un chirrido, era más bien un grito…_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ran y entonces cogió la cámara que habían comprado esa misma noche para grabar al fantasma, para que esta vez nadie se riese de ella. De repente se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Ran se tensó y empezó a grabar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, pero simplemente era Maho en pijama. Sus ojos estaban pálidos reflejando puro terror. -¿Qué es ese chirrido escalofriante? –preguntó Maho muy asustada. Kogoro y Ran se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Conan, por su parte, parecía haberse despejado ya y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro comprobando la habitación, hasta que finalmente los miró con la cara pálida.

-¿Dónde está Noriko? –preguntó Conan lentamente.

-Pues no sé, hace un rato estaba conmigo. Quizá… -Maho miró al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda y puso la cara pálida. El grito volvió a resonar y los siguientes segundos fueron todo un caos.

Lo único que se consiguió ver desde la habitación era que en el pasillo una figura blanca gigantesca, exactamente igual al fantasma que Ran había visto ayer, apareció volando desde la izquierda y salió volando hacia la derecha, muy rápidamente; y cuando la figura blanca había desaparecido, tampoco estaba Maho. Unos segundos después se oyó algo de cristal romperse.

Kogoro, Ran y Conan se habían quedado totalmente petrificados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, se preguntaron todos. Intentaron moverse, pero no podían. Sólo cuando oyeron el grito de Noriko, se movieron los tres a la vez y salieron al pasillo.

Conan salió corriendo hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, y lo que vio le dejó paralizado. Una gran ventana rota al fondo del pasillo, y a través de la ventana se veía una sombra blanca gigantesca huir a través del bosque. Conan agarró una linterna y salió corriendo detrás de la sombra. Mientras tanto, Kogoro y Ran habían salido corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo, donde estaba Noriko de pie paralizada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ran lentamente muy asustada. Ran colocó la mano en el hombro de Noriko, y vio sus ojos blancos paralizados por el horror. No se movía. Ran empezó a gritarle asustada y vio una gran mancha de sangre roja en el suelo. Entonces Ran chilló y agitó a Noriko, que cayó lentamente hacia adelante, paralizada por el miedo, _muerta de miedo_.

* * *

Conan corrió más rápidamente a través del bosque, mucho más rápido. Casi no podía ver ahora la figura blanca, estaba demasiado lejos e iba demasiado rápido. Le pareció ver a Maho pegada a la figura blanca, y también le pareció ver que la figura blanca tenía _alas_. Estaba prestando tanta atención a las figuras que tenía adelante, que no vio la rama entrecruzada en el camino que había justo delante de él.

Cayó en un sonoro golpe, y rodó por todo el camino del bosque. La cabeza le daba vueltas y casi no podía levantarse, pero apretó los dientes y se decidió a no dejar escapar esa _leyenda viviente_. A duras penas consiguió levantarse, se apoyó en una rama y miró de un lado a otro. La figura blanca ya no estaba. Golpeó el árbol que había al lado suya frustrado, y se cortó con una rama afilada que sobresalía del árbol. Se cogió la mano rápidamente por el dolor y apuntó el haz de luz de la linterna a su mano; no se había hecho nada, pero tenía sangre en la mano. Su cara se puso pálida y apuntó la linterna al árbol.

No le pareció ver nada, simplemente una pluma empalada en la rama. _Espera... ¿una pluma?_ La cogió y la miró fijamente. Era una pluma... _de oca_. ¿Cómo iba a haber una oca allí en medio del bosque? _A no ser que fuera de..._

Conan se puso más pálido todavía y siguió inspeccionando el árbol. Vio un pequeño charco de sangre en la base del árbol, y alrededor del tronco. la tocó, y era bastante reciente. Empezó a jugar con la linterna de un lado a otro, y encontró algo rosa brillando en el suelo. Lo cogió.

Una horquilla del pelo,_ exactamente igual a la de Maho_.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo xDDD. Lo que tengo que decir, es que muchas gracias por ser tantos en comentar :D, y que me encanta cómo me está quedando la historia. Por favor, comentad todo lo que queráis sobre la historia, no seáis tímidos. No muerdo ¬¬. **

**__****Si queréis ver un dibujo del caso, dejad un comentario con vuestro correo electrónico y os la mandaré **:D_**.**_

_**BloodyRosechan97**__**: pues sí, visto así, Ran tiene muy mala puntería con los seres sobrenaturales. Es muy raro ser tan fuerte y tan débil a la vez :S. Pues te recomiendo que sigas buscando culpables, porque nunca encontrarás quién es el culpable ni en un millón de años *risa macabra*.**_

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: claro que eres muy importante; por lo menos, para mí sí :3. Por cierto, tengo que buscarle un nombre corriente a la Chica Celestial. ¿Espíritu, fantasma, bruja, monstruo, chica,…? Y lo de las inconcluencias xDDD ya lo busqué y te lo dije xDDD.**_

_**Slicerus**__**: ¿has buscado ya el caso de Maho Izumi? Yo creo que fue un capítulo épico xDDD, sinceramente. Pues ya verás, que el caso se va a poner mejor todavía *-*. E intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda xDDD. **_

_** Amy Cullen Black**__**: me alegro de tener una nueva seguidora :D. Pues todavía no tengo claro lo que es, aunque sí que sé perfectamente cómo resolver el caso xDDD. Como ves, he seguido rápido. ¡Espero que te guste!**_


	3. Crimen 1 (Bosque)

**Crimen Imposible**** (Capítulo 3: La leyenda demoníaca III)**

**(He tardado un poquitín más, lo siento pero tengo ciertos… ¿problemas personales? xDDD. Espero que os guste :3)**

(¿Qué le ha pasado a Maho? ¿Está bien Noriko? En un principio se suponía que no, pero después de un evento traumático Noriko está bien T_T (dadle las gracias a Puella Magi Madoka Magica) ***snif***)

Conan volvió pesadamente a través del bosque marcando con un pequeño corte los árboles por los que pasaba, para poder recordar bien el sitio en el que estaba el árbol con la sangre. Entonces le pareció oír un grito. Ese grito era… ¡de Ran! Empezó a correr rápidamente a través de los árboles dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde había oído el grito.

Y vio la luz de la casa de Maho, por fin. Se paró un momento para recuperar el aliento y vio algo enganchado en los cristales rotos de la ventana. ¿_Otra pluma_? Pero esta vez era una pluma sintética, parecía de algodón. Entró por la ventana de un salto y nada más entrar se paró en seco al ver un gran charco de sangre en el pasillo. Entró en la primera habitación que había y vio a Noriko en la cama de Ran, con la barriga vendada, y unos dos trapos totalmente rojos tirados en el suelo. Al lado estaba Ran chupándose el dedo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Conan con un hilillo de voz nada más entrar en la habitación. Ran miró a Noriko, la cual susurraba en sueños cosas ininteligibles, y miró a Conan.

-Cuando salimos de la habitación, ella estaba tirada en medio del pasillo con un gran corte en la barriga. Afortunadamente, parece que no se ha roto nada, sólo tiene un gran corte superficial. –Conan asintió y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada por toda la habitación. Ran añadió: -Papá está llamando a la ambulancia y a la policía.

Nada más decir su nombre, Kogoro apareció por la puerta con los ojos en blanco y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Ran temiéndose lo peor.

-La ambulancia ya viene, pero la policía tardará más porque… han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque. –antes las caras de horror de Conan y Ran, se apresuró a añadir. –Pero _no es Maho_.

* * *

-¡Un momento, no pueden pasar! –gritó un policía al ver un hombre extraño con bigotes y un pequeñajo con gafas acercarse a la zona del bosque donde habían encontrado a la víctima.

-¿Es que no sabes quién soy, incompetente? ¡Yo soy el gran detective Kogoro Mouri! –exclamó Kogoro con su característica carcajada triunfal. Al oír su nombre, la cara del policía se transformó en una llena de admiración y orgullo. Quitó la cinta de la escena del crimen y les dejó pasar.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Así que era verdad que iba a ayudarnos con la investigación! ¡Pase, pase!–dijo el policía mostrándose lo más profesional posible, acompañándolos hacia donde estaba el cuerpo. -¡No sabe lo orgullosos que estamos de poder trabajar con usted, señor!

-¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte? –preguntó Kogoro en modo profesional al policía.

-Pues, yo diría que la causa de la muerte ha sido un disparo en la frente, más o menos hace unos diez minutos. El cuerpo fue descubierto por este hombre. –dijo el policía solemnemente y señaló a un hombre al lado del cuerpo. El hombre parecía bastante traumatizado, y lloraba a lágrima viva. Era un joven de unos treinta años, con el pelo negro corto, y gafas. Kogoro le miró esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero el hombre parecía estar en su mundo.

De repente, Conan tropezó con Kogoro y le tiró al suelo. Kogoro gruñó algo y empezó a salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, pequeñajo? –Kogoro tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces al suelo, así que se olvidó del niño y se centró en la investigación. Conan salió de detrás del árbol, suspiró aliviado y volvió a acercarse a observar el cuerpo.

Una chica joven de unos treinta años, era morena con el pelo muy largo y rizado, bastante guapa; llevaba bastante maquillaje y ropa de campo. ¿_Ropa de campo_? Conan se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio que el hombre… sí, llevaba ropa de campo también.

-Por favor, explíquenos cómo pasó todo. –repitió Kogoro de forma profesional mirando fijamente al hombre. Por fin pareció reaccionar; se secó las lágrimas e intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Pues, yo soy Kenta Miyamoto. Y ella es mi esposa Michiko. Habíamos venido al pueblo para pasar unos días, por la fiesta, ya saben. –Kogoro y el policía se miraron y asintieron. Miraron al señor Miyamoto expectante y él continuó con su relato. –Cuando vimos la hora, nos decidimos a volver a nuestro hotel, que está unos metros más allá del bosque. Yo quería ir en coche, porque era muy tarde y estábamos muy cansados, pero mi mujer se empeñó en ir andando, porque según ella debíamos hacer más ejercicio. Entonces empezamos a caminar por el bosque, y cuando quise darme cuenta no estaba. Empecé a buscarla, de repente oí un disparo y vine hacia aquí, y la encontré así… -hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura, pero volvió a llorar a lágrima viva.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Encontraremos al desarmado que mató a su mujer. –Kogoro se acercó al pobre hombre y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Después de acercó al cadáver y empezó a investigar. Conan también se acercó a mirar más de cerca.

-Tiene marcas de cuerda en el cuello, ¿no? –dijo Conan inocentemente. Kogoro pareció prestar atención y se acercó al cuello de la víctima a comprobarlo. Sí, tenía marcas de cuerda, aunque poco marcadas e imperceptibles. También tenía muchas marcas de arañazos en el cuello.

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó Kogoro de repente.

-_Oh no_. –pensó Conan.

-La víctima iba por el bosque tranquilamente, cuando de repente un atacante desconocido apareció de la nada e intentó estrangularla con una cuerda. Pero como ella se resistía mucho, sacó una pistola y la disparó en la frente. –dijo Kogoro gesticulando exageradamente con aires de suficiencia.

-¡Magnífico, Señor Mouri! –exclamó el policía lleno de orgullo.

-¿Pero podía haberle disparado mientras la estrangulaba? ¿Y por qué iba a estar alguien en el bosque a las tres de la mañana escondido? –preguntó Conan cuestionando la teoría de Kogoro, lo que provocó que él se enfadara y le golpeara.

-¡Claro! Si apareció de repente desde detrás, y la estranguló desde detrás, podía haber aguantado la cuerda con una mano, coger la pistola y ponerla delante de ella y dispararla. –respondió Kogoro tratando a Conan como si fuera estúpido.

-Entonces debería ser un hombre muy fuerte, ¿no? Porque si pudo mantener a una persona con una cuerda en el cuello mientras forcejeaba… Y además dispararle… -dijo Conan con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Kogoro. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Conan estaba en medio de su investigación _otra vez_, y le apartó de una patada. -¡Esto es un juego de críos!

-Por cierto, Señor Mouri. ¿Para qué llamó antes? –preguntó el policía alejando a Conan de allí.

-Ah, eso. Pues verá… -Kogoro empezó a contar la historia de lo que les acababa de pasar. Mientras, Conan volvió a acercarse al cuerpo para investigar. El hombre seguía ahí quieto, mirando fijamente a su pobre mujer. Parecía una estatua.

Empezó a investigar toda la escena del crimen. Ahí estaba el cuerpo, con un disparo en la frente, y marcas de cuerda en el cuello. Llevaba ropa de campo. No había marcas de arrastre, así que debería haber muerto allí mismo. Llevaba un gran bolso, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba abierto y había un montón de objetos desperdigados por el suelo. Un pintalabios, unas gafas de sol, una cartera, una moneda que seguramente habría caído del monedero,… La cuerda con la que seguro la intentaron estrangular. También había dos chinchetas. ¿_Chinchetas_? Y una goma elástica del pelo. ¿_Una goma_?

-¡Eh, señor! –gritó Conan llamando la atención del Señor Miyamoto. -¿Su mujer acostumbraba a llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta?

-Pues… no. ¿Por qué? –preguntó confuso.

-¡Ah, por nada! –respondió Conan inocentemente. Volvió a centrarse en su investigación. -_Está todo manchado de sangre, lo cual indica que todo cayó al suelo antes de que la disparasen. Entonces, ¿puede ser que Kogoro haya acertado? _– sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un policía llegó corriendo con una bolsa en la mano. Dentro había… ¿_qué_?

-¡La hemos encontrado! ¡Hemos encontrado el arma del crimen! –gritó el policía mientras se acercaba a Kogoro y al otro policía. –Estaba unos cien metros hacia adelante.

-¿Alguna huella? –preguntó el policía.

-No, ninguna. Está manchada de la sangre de la víctima, si eso cuenta. Lo único, es que hay una marca de un fuerte golpe en un árbol cerca de donde estaba la pistola. –Conan de repente pareció entender todo y dirigió su mirada rápidamente al Señor Miyamoto.

-_Su coartada parece demasiado poco estable. _–empezó Conan con sus cavilaciones.-_Y dado que el arma del crimen ha sido encontrada unos cien metros hacia delante de donde ella ha sido encontrada… Bueno, lo que está claro es que este caso no tiene nada que ver con el de Maho. Y si no me equivoco, el asesino debe ser el Señor Miyamoto_.

-Ah, por cierto. Una chica joven con el pelo azul corto ha desaparecido en el bosque. ¡Inicia una búsqueda inmediatamente! ¡Se llama Maho Izumi! –gritó el policía mandando órdenes al otro señalando el bosque.

-¡Ah, ésa! La he visto antes cuando venía. Parecía asustada, y nada más verme se escondió en la maleza. –dijo el policía tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Kogoro y el policía a la vez.

-Sí, iba con un largo vestido blanco, y tenía un gran corte en la cara. Iba hacia el pueblo.

-¿Cuándo la has visto? –gritó Kogoro sacudiéndole.

-_Hace un par de minutos_. –respondió el policía confuso.

* * *

-_Jo, ¡cuánto tardan los de ambulancia! ¿Y qué estarán haciendo papá y Conan?_ –pensó Ran mientras bostezaba. Noriko parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, así que se levantó a caminar un poco por la habitación. Nada más levantarse, _Noriko abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente_.

Ran miró por la ventana y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ésa era la ventana por la que el otro día había visto el espíritu. Se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirar la ventana; volvió a mirar a Noriko, la cual aún dormía tranquilamente. _Pobrecita_… Volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y le pareció volver a ver una sombra. Se puso pálida y miró más fijamente.

No, esta vez no era un espíritu alado… Esta vez era una persona. Estaba quieta, balanceándose un poco. No tocaba el suelo. ¡¿_Qué_?! Se fijó mejor. No flotaba, una cuerda salía de un árbol y la tenía enganchada al cuello. Llevaba gafas y el pelo corto.

Allí estaba… _ahorcado _en el bosque, a lo lejos… _Con un vestido blanco_.

**Le dedico este capítulo a mi querida Mami Tomoe Q_Q, cuya muerte me ha dolido muchísimo :'(. Pero de todas formas amo la serie, ¡y te amo a ti, Mami T_T! ¡**_**Credens Justitiam**_**!**

_**Slicerus**__**: Y más interesante se ha puesto, creo yo xDDD. Creo que he resulto unas pocas dudas, pero he metido otro medio millón de dudas posibles, así que… ¡a seguir leyendo xD! ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Bloodyrosechan97**__**: Todos tienen un poquito de gafe, aunque no quieran admitirlo xDDDD. Y para que tus sospechas sean infundadas, toma xDDD. Me he cargado al chico que iba con el abusador. ¿Quién es el asesino ahora T_T? Puede parecer que no, pero las plumas tienen mucha importancia xDDD. Quiero oír tus teorías xD.**_

_**CodeYumishiyama**__**: Este capítulo no lo he puesto, pero ya se sobreentiende que te lo dedico xDDDD. He hecho un dibujo dl siguiente crimen, luego te lo mando :3. ¿Si no te ibas a registrar para dejar el comentario, para qué después lo haces y dejas otro comentario xD? Tú también eres mi mejorcita amiga :').**_

_**Amy Cullen Black**__**: Creo que voy a acabar odiando los vestidos blancos xDDD. Yo creo que no mato a Maho, pero eso puede cambiar ¬¬. Esta vez no ha grabado nada, vaya desperdicio de dinero con la cámara xDDD. No he seguido tan pronto como me gustaría, pero al menos he seguido xDDD. A mí también o_O.**_


End file.
